For example, when an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) as a storage device used in a host device is replaced by a semiconductor storage device such as a flash memory, data stored in the HDD is considered to be copied to the flash memory. When there is a bad sector in this HDD, data read out from a sector address indicating a storage position of the bad sector is read out as erroneous data that cannot be restored.